It all started with a firework
by JuliiEvans
Summary: A Jily and Blackinnon FanFiction. I had to translate it. The original story was written in German but a particular person forced me to translate it. Well, here you go ;)


Lily was furious. „How can he be so unbelievably dumb and cocky at once?" she growled, while running into the library to read a book and calm down. These were the thoughts that popped into her mind everyday and she got used to it but this time Marlene, Lily's best friend, helped James. Usually, Sirius was the only help James could get because everyone got sick of his tries to get Lily on a date.  
Now Lily was sitting in the library and tried to concentrate while her red, wavy curls fell on her shoulders and even after she ran up the staris as fast as she could, her hair was still completely smoothed.  
„Lily!" she looked up, hearing her name and saw Remus Lupin, the guy with all the scars on his face and his arms, running towards her. „Hey Rem." She smiled and sighed in relief. Luckily it was neither James nor Marlene who wanted to talk to her now. Remus was the only one who understood her and he also was the only one who believed her when she told him that she hated James. „Wow, you look happy." he grinned and disappeared under the table to get a book out of his bag, before sitting down next to her. He was a member of James and Sirius' gang, the Marauders, but compared to the other members, he was educated and matured.  
„Well that's because I am." Lily said sarcastically, „I mean..a big firework, saying: „Lily Evans, go out with me!?" is a great thing, don't you think?" Lily sighed „And the whole school saw it, Rem. Why can't he just stop acting like a child?" Remus nodded approvingly „I know. And Sirius and Marlene helped him. I didn't know. If I did, I had tried to stop them, but.." Lily shook her head „Thanks, Rem, it's fine." She caught a glimpse of the big glass door and hid her face in her hands „Oh god…" Remus looked at the door and groaned.  
James and Sirius were standing in front oft he door and did weird motions to make them look at James. Lily tried to look away but now, as James saw her glimpsing at him, he moved even more and pointed at himself, jumping.  
Lily rolled her eyes and glared at him before glancing at the librian. She ran towards Lily and Remus, waving her book. „Would you please tell your friend to practise his jumping jacks somewhere else? Some people are trying to concentrate in here." Remus got up, sighing but Lily pushed him back down „I got this, Rem. Stay here." She nodded at the librian and stormed over to the door.  
Just after closing the door behind her, a muscular arm was led on her shoulders and a grinning face was next to hers. „Potter, put your arm down or I'm going to punch it down." Lily furrowed her brow, glaring up at him. She couldnt stand this grin. Well, she did have to admit that he was extremely good looking. His hazel eyes, the messy hair which stood up at the back and even his glasses suited him very well. He gazed down at her, sighed and let go of her but his grin stayed where it was. „What was this all about, huh?" Lily stared at James, then Sirius and finally Marlene who was standing in a near corner, looking at her feet.  
James cleared his throat „Well, Evans, I asked you on a date." Sirius giggled which was why Lily glared at him now. She also had to admit that James' best friend was very good looking. His black hair fell into his face with a lot of elegance and his dark eyes were eyening her from behind a strand of his hair. „It was all your idea, wasn't it, Black?" James cleared his throat again, as if once wasn't enough „No, it was mine. All mine. Why, it was romantic, wasn't it? (Sirius couldn't stop chuckling while he was talking) I mean, come on, Evans. Why, didn't you like it?" Lily shook her head „No, no I didn't. It was embarrassing and dumb and stupid and cocky and (Sirius was almost on the floor, giggling, god knew why) I didn't like it. Not at all." Lily flipped her hair slightly, proud of all the insults that popped into her mind. James' grin faded away quickly and that was a good sign, he would walk off soon. Lily nodded, hiding a grin. She really was proud of herself. Sirius could stand proplerly again and looked from James to Lily „Guys, come on, it was just a firework, nothing..worse?"  
Lily snorted and continued glaring at James. „Well, Evans, if that's what you think.." James roughed his hair like he always did, „I'll stop asking you out. I did my trying. Seven years of it. Everyday I tried to make you laugh and everyday I was hoping to get you on a date because..because.." he coughed „Anyway. I'll stop. I'll ask other girls because they'll be happy to have me, caring about them." And with that, he grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him towards the Gryffindor common room. Marlene, who was now walking towards Lily, sighed „I'm sorry, Lil-„ „What does he mean?" Lily interrupted her. „Huh?" Marlene raised an eyebrow „What does he mean, Marlene? Asking other girls..what.?" Marlene couldn't help herself, she had to smile slightly „See? You like him. „What? NO!" Lily turned around quickly and walked back into the library. She really didn't want to talk to Marlene right now. She hated James…right? But as she thought about him, asking other girls to be his girlfriend, she couldn't help herself. She felt a light twitch in the pit of her stomach.


End file.
